


PUBL1C UR1N4T1ON

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi likes to indulge her fetishes by wetting herself when she's alone in the long, private hallways of the meteor. And the act is even more fun when there are troublesome scalemates to blame for her desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PUBL1C UR1N4T1ON

_H3 H3 H3 H3 H3 H3 H3 H3 H3 H3!_

Terezi's cackles echoed down the long, empty hallway, announcing her arrival. It was a slightly out-of-the-way route back to her room, but she liked that no one else usually came down here. 

"Well, Assistant Berrytail, did you process the execution paperwork? And did you do the legal research demanded of you?" Terezi walked along and talked to the scalemate she was holding in front of her. "And most importantly, did you locate a restroom for the legislacerator to use?"

She held the plush dragon out in front of her, and squeezed it so that it squeaked a couple of times. Then, with a tone of mock outrage, she responded, "What? You neglected to find a suitable place for me to take a leak? This is unacceptable!" 

Terezi couldn't help but giggle as she continued to walk along. She did have to piss a lot, and had been quite looking forward to relieving herself in her pants. Wetting herself for fun was a guilty pleasure, and doing it in a public hallway like this gave her an extra thrill. And like anything else, it could be made better by roleplaying with her trusty dragons. 

"You, sir, should be fired for insubordination! And then publicly executed!" Terezi glared at the scalemate briefly, before smacking it across the plush head with one of her palms. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it in here! You planned this to disgrace me, didn't you?" 

The hallway came up to a corner; Terezi decided this would be a good place to do the deed. She placed the dragon on the ground a safe distance away, and then leaned herself against the wall with both hands holding her crotch. She wasn't actually all that desperate to piss, but it was fun to pretend. "I don't think I can go any farther! You win this time, Berrytail! I can only hope you're brought to justice for this!" 

And with that, Terezi relaxed her muscles with a sigh. She started to piss, and felt the hot liquid begin to soak into her underwear and jeans. As more pee poured out, her damp panties started to cling to her skin, and wetness spread across the seat of her pants and started to trickle down her legs. She pressed against the crotch of her pants with her hands, and could feel the piss flowing directly from her body through the soaked fabric and onto one of her palms. Her hands blocked the stream and most of it flowed down the legs of her pants, though a bit dripped off and gently splattered on the floor below her.

Terezi couldn't help but giggle gleefully. She squeezed her pee out forcefully, and savored the feeling of the warm urine running over her hand and down her legs. She loved the sensation of just letting go in her underwear and then feeling her pee spread out over the fabric of her pants. It was such a pleasant feeling of naughtiness, enhanced by the theoretical possibility that someone might walk in on her. She'd been vaguely turned on before she'd started, but now her body was tingling with arousal.

"What's that, Berrybreath? You're enjoying watching an attractive legislacerator disgrace herself in public? To the gallows with you!" Terezi said with a satisfied grin, staring at the scalemate in front of her. At this point the seat of her pants was thoroughly soaked, and a small but steady teal stream was dripping through her fingers and pooling on the ground below her. Most of her urine was still running down her legs, though, and the wet spot on her pants had flared out quite far as it ran down her legs all the way to her ankles.

To Terezi's disappointment, she soon felt her bladder drain down close to empty. She started rubbing herself slowly but forcefully through her pants, and focused on spraying out the last of her piss as powerfully as possible. A few moments later, she was done. Terezi rubbed back and forth across her crotch one more time. She could have gotten herself off pretty quickly here, but that felt a bit too risky.

So, she quickly stood up and captchalogued her scalemate, and started shuffling back to her room. She'd make sure justice was properly administered to him later. For now, all she wanted was to get a bit of privacy, and then finger herself silly through her drenched panties.


End file.
